Can't I Love You
by RethaHatake.SeptiKiyo-chan
Summary: "Dulu aku tidak pernah ingin jatuh cinta kepada pemuda yang lebih muda dengan ku. Apalagi kalau dia adalah orang yang dikenal baik oleh keluargaku. Tapi apa aku bisa tidak jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda yang berbeda dari yang lain? Padahal dia adalah teman adikku sendiri yang berbeda dua tahun dariku."


an't falling in Love with you

Hallo, saya kembali dengan membawakan cerita HunHan. Ayo siapa HunHan shipper? Merapat kesini ^^ ini adalah ff buatan ku yang terinspirasi dari sebuah komik yangberjudul sama. Awalnya ceita ini aku buat versi dari fandom lain. Dan aku putuskan untuk di ubah menjadi ff HunHan ini. Mungkin ceritanya gak bakal banyak berubah dari yang pertama, soalnya akunya juga males mikir._.v yaudah langsung aja ya^^

.

.

Warning : GS, TYPO, GAJE

.

.

HUNHAN

.

.

"_Dulu aku tidak pernah ingin jatuh cinta kepada pemuda yang lebih muda dengan ku. Apalagi kalau dia adalah orang yang dikenal baik oleh keluargaku. Tapi apa aku bisa tidak jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda yang berbeda dari yang lain? Padahal dia adalah teman adikku sendiri yang berbeda dua tahun dariku."_

_'Kenapa ada Sehun disini?'_ Batin Luhan.

"Oh _noona _ sudah pulang? Ohya _noona_, untuk tiga hari kedepan, Sehun akan menginap disini untuk sementara. Soalnya orangtua dan kakaknya pergi. Karena dia tidak bisa meninggalkan sekolahnya, jadi dia akan disini. _Appa _dan _Umma _ juga sudah mengijinkan kok," Kata Chen-adik Luhan- saat Luhan melewati ruang keluarga yang mewah itu.

"Jadi, Sehun boleh nginap disini kan _noona_? Soalnya kalau _noona_ tidak mengizinkan, Sehun tidak akan tinggal disini." Luhan hanya mengangguk.

"Yeey. ayo Sehuna, aku antar kau ke kamarmu." Ajak Chen. Sehun hanya mengikuti Chen dan sedikit membungkukan kepala saat melewati Luhan

Degg Degg

_'Apa-apaan ini. Kenapa aku mengizinkannya? Padahal aku selalu deg-degan kalau dekat-dekat dengannya. Jika dia menginap selama tiga hari disini apa aku akan tahan? Huh… aku tidak boleh deg-degan karenanya. Ingat dia itu teman adikmu Luhan. Adikmu. Jangan pernah jatuh cinta padanya. Tidak boleh.'_ Batin Luhan.

Drrt Drrt Drrt

"Halo?" Luhan berucap saat dia rasa HP-nya bergetar karena ada panggilan masuk.

_"Halo Luhan, kau sedang apa?" _Tanya seseorang dari sebrang telpon.

"Aku sedang tidur-tiduran saja. Ada apa Baekkie?" Kata Luhan pada seseorang disana.

_" Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja aku ingin tanya, libur nanti kau jadi pergi kepantai dengan yang lain kan?"_ Tanya orang itu yang ternyata Baekhyun teman Luhan.

"Iya. Eh kau sedang di luar ya? Kok berisik sekali.?" Tanya Luhan balik.

_"Oh aku sedang kencan dengan Chanyeol. Ternyata lebih enak pacaran dengan lelaki yang lebih tua dari kita. Lebih dewasa. Ohya. Kalau bisa nanti kita pergi kepantainya dengan pacar kita saja. Kau cepat cari pacar ya Lu." _Terdengar kikikan dari seberang sana.

"Dasar bilang aja kau mau pamer. Ohya ngomong-ngomong tentang pacar, kalau dengan yang kelas dua SMA?"

_"Hahaha… kau ini ada-ada saja. Itu terlalu muda. Lagipula bukannya kau itu tidak ingin pacaran atau jatuh cinta pada yang lebih muda? Hahaha… kau ini ada-ada saja."_

"Aku hanya bercanda."

_"Hahaha… baiklah. Aku ingin lanjutkan kencanku dulu ya. Bye."_ kata Baekhyun yang langsung mematikan sambungan telponnya.

"Apa-apaan aku. Kenapa bilang begitu pada Baekkie? Seakan-akan aku berharap pada Sehun." Gumam Luhan. "Aku jadi ingat saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Dia, lain dari yang lain."

_Flashback_

"_Noona_, teman-temanku ingin main kesini. Kau jangan kekamarku ya." kata Chen saat melihat Luhan masuk kedalam rumah.

"Yasudah. Main-main saja. Lagipula siapa yang mau ke kamarmu." Jawab Luhan agak ketus.

"Oke. Kau ingin kenalan dengan temanku tidak? Ganteng-genteng lho. Tapi yang pasti yang paling ganteng ya aku." kata Chen narsis.

"He? Tidak perlu." Jawab Luhan yang dengan seenaknya berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Tapi saat itu ada yang menegurnya. Salah satu teman Chen yang satu-satunya menegurnya.

"_Annyeong _Luhan _noona _." Kata anak itu yang membuat Luhan tertegun.

_End Flashback_

"Huh. Kenapa aku mengingatnya lagi? Jangan berharap Luhan. Jangan jatuh cinta padanya Luhan." Gumam Luhan sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya dilutut yang di tekuknya.

_HunHanHunHanHunHan_

"Ma, nanti aku ada kursus. Jadi pulangnya agak malam." kata Luhan saat ingin berangkat sekolah.

"Iya. Hati-hati Luhan." ucap _Ms. Xi _-ibu Luhan.

"Oke. Bye mama." kata Luhan sambil mengecup singkat pipi ibunya.

"Aku juga berangkat ya ma." Kata Chen yang langsung masuk mobil yang sudah duluan dimasuki Luhan.

"Aku berangkat dulu _Ahjumma_." kata Sehun membungkukkan badan dan memasuki mobil mengikuti Chen. _Ms. Xi _ hanya mengangguk.

_Didalam mobil_

"_Noona_ nanti ada les?" Tanya Chen dari kursi depan. Luhan hanya mengangguk. "Oh… perlu aku jemput tidak? Kan jalan didekat temapat les _noona_ seram."

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok. Lagipula aku ini sudah besar," kata Luhan dengan judes.

"Jangan belagu. Atau perlu Sehun saja yang menjemput?" Tanya Chen lagi yang mendapat anggukkan dari Sehun yang juga menatap Luhan.

"Ku bilang tidak perlu ya tidak perlu ." Jawab Luhan dengan penekanan.

"Huh baiklah. _Noona_ memang susah." Gumam Chen.

_HunHanHunHanHunHan_

Kini Chen dan Sehun sudah sampai di sekolah mereka dan menjadi sorotan mata siswa-siswi disana. Memang, mereka murid yang cukup disegani di sana. Chen yang terkenal dengan otak cerdas dan suara merdunya, sedangkan Sehun terkenal dengan sikap dinginnya dan otaknya yang tidak kalah dari Chen. Sebelum turun, Sehun sempatkan untuk menegur Luhan.

"Hm… Luhan _noona_, kau benar-benar tidak inging dijemput nanti sepulang les?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ti…tidak perlu," ucap Luhan gugup.

"Tapi aku dengar-dengar disana banyak korban perkosaan."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa jaga diri kok." kata Luhan yang masih gugup.

"Hm… yasudah. Kalau ada apa-apa _noona _ telpon aku saja," ucap Sehun malu-malu. Luhan hanya mengangguk.

"Hei Sehun cepatlah," Chen hanya melirik malas ke arah Sehun.

"Iya-iya," gumam Sehun malas. " Aku duluan _noona, annyeong_." Dan mobil meninggalkan halaman sekolah Chen dan Sehun. Membawa Luhan ke kampusnya dengan jantung yang masih berdebar kencang

_HunHanHunHanHunHan_

"Sepi sekali disini. Dengar-dengar kalau disini sering terjadi pemerkosaan. Aku takut," gumam Luhan dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya dari Tempat khursus-nya. Dia melihat jam tangannya. Waktu sekarang sudah menunjukkan jam setengah delapan malam. Luhan semakin mempercepat langkahnya saat dia merasa ada yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Tapi tiba-tiba di tikungan muncul seseorang yang memakai jaket bertundung yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya. Luhan yang dapat melihat seringai di bibir orang asing didepannya bergidik.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Luhan takut-takut.

"Gadis cantik, kenapa malam-malam jalan sendiri di tempat sepi seperti ini? Tidak takut kalau ada yang macam-macam hm? mau aku temani?" bukannya menjawab, orang itu malah memberikan pertanyaan beruntun kepada Luhan yang membuatnya bertambah takut.

"Siapa kau? Jangan macam-macam," kata Luhan masih takut-takut.

"Tidak usah takut. Ayo kita bersenang-senang saja," orang asing itu mulai meraba-raba tubuh Luhan.

"Lepaskan." Luhan mulai meninggikan suaranya dan menepis tangan orang asing tersebut. Ketika Luhan ingin berlari tangan orang asing itu sudah menahan tangannya.

"Sudah kubilang ayo kita bersenang-senang. Jangan pergi." kata orang itu menarik tangan Luhan sehingga terjatuh ke aspal.

"Lepaskan, TOLONG!" teriak Luhan. Hanya itu yang ada di pikirannya. Berharap akan ada yang mendengarnya.

"Hahaha... tidak akan ada yang mendengar sayang, percuma saja kau teriak-teriak. Hahah-... uh. Siapa itu?" tiba-tiba ada yang meninju pipi orang asing tersebut saat dia tertawa mengejek Luhan.

"Lepaskan dia. Atau kau mati," kata seseorang dari samping si-orang asing itu. "Jangan coba-coba kau sentuh gadis-ku."

"Siapa kau?" tanya si-orang asing. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya diam menunjukkan seringainya.

_'Sehun? Kenapa dia bisa ada disini? Dan tadi dia bilang apa? Gadis-ku?'_ batin Luhan.

"Kau pikir aku takut? Jika dia itu gadis-mu kenapa aku takut?" suara si-orang asing membuyarkan lamunan Luhan.

"Jangan belagu kau. Kau belum tahu siapa aku," kata Sehun yang mulai mendekati si-orang asing itu.

"Sehun, jangan," kata Luhan berusaha melerai. Dia takut kalau nanti Sehun akan kenapa-napa.

"Tenang _noona _aku akan memberi pelajaran pada orang jahat ini," ucap Sehun menenangkan Luhan.

"Tapi..."

"Hei anak kecil, kenapa kau diam? Apa sekarang kau takut? Hahaha," ucap orang asing tersebut mengejek Sehun.

"Siapa takut. Ayo maju kau," tantang Sehun.

Terjadilah perkelahian sengit yang terjadi antara Sehun dan orang asing yang sudah menggoda Luhan tadi. Sementara Luhan hanya dapat menutup matanya. Dia paling takut melihat orang sedang berkelahi. Tapi kini mau tak mau dia harus sedikit membuka matanya karena orang yang sedang berkelahi itu adalah Sehun-teman adiknya- yang umurnya dua tahun lebih muda darinya. Dia khawatir karena itu. Mungkinkah? Sekilas Luhan terpesona pada Sehun yang sedang berkelahi sekarang. Menurutnya Sehun sangat keren dan tidak terlihat lebih muda darinya. _'Uwa...Sehun kau keren,'_ batinnya.

"Pergi kau. Jangan pernah tampakkan wajahmu itu di depanku lagi," suara teriakkan Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Luhan yang diam-diam memuji Sehun.

"_Noona _ kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sehun sambil berjongkok didepan Luhan yang sedang duduk.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Uwa... Sehun wajahmu," histeris Luhan saat melihat wajah Sehun yang penuh dengan lebam. Dirabanya luka Sehun di sekitar pinggir bibirnya. DEG. _'Perasaan apa ini?'_ batin Luhan.

"Ah... terima kasih Sehun, aku pulang dulu," Luhan langsung menarik tangannya yang ada di wajah Sehun dan berlari meninggalkan tempat itu._ 'Ah... apa yang aku lakukan? Seenaknya saja memegang wajah orang lain. Bagaimana kalau dia tidak senang? Bodoh, kau memalukan diri sendiri.'_

Sementara Sehun hanya diam memperhatikan Luhan yang semakin jauh darinya. _'Luhan- noona.'_

_HunHanHunHanHunHan_

"Lu, kau tidak lupa janji kita kan?" kata Barkhyun saat mereka sedang berjalan meninggalkan kelas jam terakhir mereka.

"Iya Baekkie sayang~. Emangnya kenapa?" tanya Luhan yang merasa tidak enak dengan seringai aneh yang terdapat pada wajah sahabatnya itu.

"Aku punya rencana. Mau dengar?" benar dugaan Luhan, pasti ada yang direncanakan oleh sahabatnya ini

"Tidak perlu," ucap Luhan langsung berjalan mendahului Baekhyun yang langsung mengejarnya.

'Oh... ayolah," bujuk Baekhyun.

"Tidak."

"Ayolah Lulu. Dengarkan dulu," bujuk Baekhyun dengan _Puppy eyes_nya yang membuat Luhan ingin muntah melihatnya.

"Oke. Apa?" kata Luhan sambil berbalik menatap Baekhyun.

"Gini. Gimana kalau yang tidak bawa pasangan masing-masing, harus traktir yang bawa pasangan. Bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun

"Itu sih mau mu," ucap Luhan bosan.

"Aku tahu kau belum punya kekasih kan? Makanya kau takut," ejek Baekhyun sambil tersenyum kemenangan.

"Iya aku memang belum punya. Tapi lihat saja, aku pasti akan dapat kekasih yang jauh lebih baik daripada Chanyeol mu itu. Lihat saja nanti," celoteh Luhan.

"Oke-oke. Jadi setuju _nggak_ _nih_ sama rencana ku?"

"Oke. Aku setuju," jawab Luhan mantab.

"Baiklah. Aku duluan ya. Chanyeol sudah jemput tuh. _Bye_," ucap Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangan pada Luhan dan berlari dan menggilang dipandangan Luhan.

"Dasar Baekkie, seenaknya aja buat aturan ...lalu, aku sama siapa?" gumam Luhan. Luhan berjalan ke depan gerbang kampusnya. Saat dilihatnya mobil jemputannya sudah datang, dia langsung naik dan duduk di kursi sebelas pengemudi.

"_Ahjussi_, Chen belum pulang?" tanya Luhan saat di lihat tidak ada sang adik di kursi belakang.

"Oh iya, katanya ada pelajaran tambahan non," jawab si supir yang masih fokus dengan jalan.

"Oh begitu," Luhan hanya menerawang ke arah jalan yang dilewatinya. Saat sudah sampai di sekolah Chen, dia langsung turun daru mobil.

"_Ahjussi_, biar aku aja yang masuk kedalam. _Ahjussi _tunggu disini aja ne " entah kenapa Luhan ingin sekali masuk kedalam sekolah Chen, dengan riang dia berjalan sambil menoleh ke segala arah mencari adiknya. Akhirnya terlihatlah Chen sedang bersama dengan teman-temannya. Saat ingin menghampiri sang adik.

"Chen..." ucapan Luhan terhenti saat dia berjalan lebih dekat kearah Chen dan teman-temannya.

"_Oppa_, kenapa wajahmu lebam-lebam seperti ini?" dapat Luhan lihat ada seorang _yeoja_ -yang mungkin _hoobae_ dari Chen dan Sehun – mengusap luka disekitar bibirnya.

"_Gwenchana_," ucap Sehun sambil melepas tangan Krystal dari sudut bibirnya.

"Apa mau aku obati?" tanya Krystal penuh harap.

"Ah... tidak perlu_._ Nanti juga sembuh sendiri kok. Tenang saja."

"Tapi nanti bisa infeksi."

"Tidak perlu Krystal, tidak perlu khawatir, aku ini kan lelaki," ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum dan hanya di jawab anggukan dari Krystal.

BRUUK

Luhan menjatuhkan tas yang dibawanya.

"Ah, maaf aku lagi bengong tadi, _mianhae_," ucapnya sambil membungkuk." Chen-ah ayo kita pulang," setelah itu dia langsung berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa melihat kearah Sehun. Tanpa menyadari kalau Sehun sedang menatap dirinya cemas.

_HunHanHunHanHunHan_

_Luhsn POV_

BRAAK

Aku langsung membanting tubuhku diatas kasur saat sudah sampai dirumah. Tanpa melihat wajahnya lagi. Entahlah kenapa dadaku rasanya sangat sesak saat melihatnya disentuh _yeoja_ lain? Aku tidak mungkin menyukainya kan? Tidak aku tidak menyukainya.

"Arrgh... Sehun kau membuatku gila," ucapku sedikit kencang. Biar saja dia mendengarnya. Aku tidak peduli

"Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan?" tanya sebuah suara di belakangku. Eh... tunggu, bukannya ini suara...

"Sehun? Kenapa kau bisa berada dikamarku?" aku langsung duduk dipinggir kasur dan menatapnya horor.

"Maaf aku lancang, tadi aku disuruh Chen untuk memanggilmu untuk makan siang. Lalu aku mendengar _noona _menyebut namaku. Ada apa emangnya?"

"I...itu..." aduh apa yang harus aku jawab. Seseorang tolong aku.

"Hm... Apa kau tergila-gila padaku?" heh? Narsis sekali dia. Yah... walaupun benar.

"Heh... pede banget."

"Lalu tadi kenapa kau bilang aku membuatmu gila?" orang ini. Apa aku mengaku saja? Tapi, dia itukan lebih muda dariku. Lalu dia temannya si Chen itu. Ah Luhan... apa yang kau pikirkan?

"_Noona_?" suaranya... ah pasti aku sudah gila

"_Noona_? Kenapa kau bengong?" ah... kenapa aku jadi melamu gini. Aduh Luhan kau memalukan dirimu lagi.

"Ah... tidak apa-apa. Yasudah aku mau keruang makan dulu," aku berjalan melewatinya. Tapi kenapa dia menarikku ke hadapannya lagi?

"Hm.. tunggu Luhan-_noona,"_

_Author POV_

"Hm... tunggu Luhan_-noona_," kata Sehun sambil menarik Luhan kehadapannya lagi dan memangdangnya lekat.

"Ke...napa Sehun?" Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Tidak berani menatap mata Sehun karena itu membuatnya sedikit gugup.

"Lihat mataku _noona_," tangan Sehun memegang dagu Luhan dan membawa mata indah Luhan menatap mata tajamnya. "_noona,_ ada yang ingin aku bicarakan," Sehun memberikan jeda di antara kalimatnya. Sedangkan Luhan hanya menatap Sehun canggung.

"_Noona, Saranghaeyo_," Sehun mencium sekilas bibir Luhan dan dipandanginya lagi wajah cantik itu. Tidak ada jawaban ataupun reaksi dari Luhan. Dia hanya berdiri mematung dan menatap Sehun tidak percaya.

"Hah, maaf kan aku kalau sekali lagi aku lancang _noona,_ maaf. Aku keruang makan duluan. Segeralah kesana _noona_," Sehun tersenyum kecut dan berbalik ingin pergi meninggalkan kamar Luhan. Tapi langkahnya berhenti.

"Tunggu Sehun," Luhan menarik tangan Sehun dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. "Aku... aku juga suka padamu. _Nado Saranghaeyo_," Luhan hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Dapat dia rasakan Sehun melepas gengaman tangannya dan Sehun malah menangkup kedua pipinya. Luhan langsung membuka matanya saat dirasakan benda lembut menyentuh bibirnya. _'Omo Sehun menciumku'_ batinnya. Tapi saat Sehun menjilat kedua belah bibirnya, Luhan mulai menikmati ciuman mereka. Dipejamkan matanya dan mulai membalas lumatan-lumatan kecil yang diberikan Sehun. Ciuman yang lembut, hanya perasaan kasih sayang dan cinta yang ada disana, tidak ada nafsu sama sekali.

Sehun melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menjilat liur yang menetes di sudut bibir Luhan. "_Noona, would you be mine?"_ Sehun menatap lekat wajah Luhan yang bersemu dihadapannya. Diberikannya senyum terbaik yang dia punya.

"_Ne Sehun, i want to your mine,"_ ucap Luhan malu-malu. Dipandangnya wajah Sehun dan membalas senyum yang siberikan Sehun untuknya.

"_Gomawo noona,"_ di kecupnya kening Luhan dan memeluk tubuh Luhan yang lebih kecil darinya.

"Ayo _noona_, kita keruang makan. Chen mungkin udah menunggu lama," kata Sehun sambil menggandeng tangan Luhan.

"Yap," sahut Luhan sambil tersenyum dan bergelayut manja di lengan Sehun.

END

OMAKE

"Sehun... ayo cepat," teriak Luhan sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sehun yang berada sekita dua meter darinya.

"Iya sabar _noona_," ucap Sehun yang tidak habis pikir kenapa kekasihnya itu begitu bersemangat.

"Aku ingin beritahu Baekhyun kalau aku itu sudah punya pacar," Luhan bergelayut manja di lengan Sehun.

"Kau ini," ucap Sehun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yah daripada nanti aku di suruh traktir dia makan."

"Oke-oke. Mana temn-temanmu?" tanya Sehun.

"Hmm..." Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Pantai hari ini benar-benar ramai. Tapi tak lama dilihatnya sekumpulan orang yang dikenalnya. "Ah itu dia. _Hey guys_," Luhan berteriak dan berlari ke arah teman-temannya.

"Oh... _hei _Lu!" kata Baekhyun tak kalah kencang. "Hei, mana pasanganmu? Kau bawa kan? Dia bukan pacar bohong-bohongan kan?"

"Hei, dia itu bukan bohongan tahu," Luhan menoleh pada Sehun yang berada di belakangnya. "Hei _guys_, apa kabar?" tegur Luhan pada teman-temannya.

"Baik Lu," jawab teman Luhan yang terlihat gembul

"Baik kok Lu," sahut yang lainnya.

"Wah mana nih pasangan kalian?" tanya Luhan saat mereka sedang berkumpul.

"Mereka sedang disana." Tunjuk salah satu teman Luhan yang mempunyai mata yang bulat ke arah payung besar(author gak tau namanya) dipesisir pantai.

"oh disana, Sehun juga disana kayaknya," Luhan melihat ke arah sana dan dia melihat seseorang yang dia rasa mengenalinya.

"Hei, itu sepeti... Chen?" tanya Luhan pada teman-temannya.

"Eh? Chen? _Wae _Lu? Dia kan pasangan ku," ucap temannya yang gembul itu dengan malu-malu.

"Hah? Chen itu kan adikku Xiu," pekik Luhan.

THE END

A/N : Maaf kan aku yang membuat FF nista seperti ini. Sumpah aku gak pede buat publis ini FF tapi gapapa deh daripada nyampah du notebook malah makin males liatnya u,u yaudah sekian dari saya. RNR Please


End file.
